1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and relates particularly to a touch apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrochromism refers to the optical properties (for example: transmittance, reflectance or absorbance) of an electrochromism layer which is able to stably produce a reversible change in the visible light wavelength ranges, such that a change in color and transparency may be displayed under the effect of an applied voltage or current. Electrochromism technology can be adapted for a variety of applications, for example, it may be adapted for energy saving windows, rear-view mirrors of automobiles, display devices and the like.
Taking a rear-view mirror of an automobile, for example, in order for the rear-view mirror of the automobile to have diverse functions, a touch sensing structure is disposed in front of an electrochromism reflective mirror, such that in addition to using the electrochromism reflective mirror to view rear images, a user may further control the electrochromism reflective mirror through the touch sensing structure. In conventional techniques, the touch sensing structure is first formed on a carrier board so as to form an externally mountable touch panel; then the externally mountable touch panel is stuck on the surface of the electrochromism reflective mirror so as form the electrochromism reflective mirror with a touch function. Although this allows the electrochromism reflective mirror to have the touch function, however, it makes the thickness of the electrochromism reflective mirror too thick, and is not suited for the aesthetics of the external appearance of the electrochromism reflective mirror.